t2t_warriorfandomcom-20200214-history
T2T Warrior 4
100 will attempt however kanzenseiha was achieved so the course has gone harder than ever but the athletes are FITTER than ever and more ready than ever before! its simulated on roblox and the SASUKE 29 contestants are the 100 that will compete also the people that are digested will all be at the end of the broadcast labeled "Extra Runs" English Commentator:Jim North Japanese Commentators 24/03/2019: Stage 1 1-50:Wataru Ogasawara Stage 1 51-78:Tomohiro Ishii 25/03/2019 Stage 1 79-100:Tomohiro Ishii 26/03/2019 Stage 2:Keisuke Hatsuta Stage 3:Azumi Ana Stage 4:Shinichiro Azumi we now go down to the course where the competition is about to begin Stage 1 130 seconds 1 snake run 2 propeller bar 3 rail drop 4 jumping spider 5 sonic curve 6 warped wall 7 tile run 8 quadruple swing Competitors # Yuuto Doi 5. sonic curve. failed rope dismount # Kenji Hamatani D 4. jumping spider # Yusuke Kosugi CLEAR 31.5 seconds left # MASA D 4. jumping spider # Hikaru Nakajima D 4. jumping spider # Katsuhide Torisawa 4. jumping spider. was rushing the obstacle and fell # Yuuta Miyanaga D 5. sonic curve # Yoshinori Iida D 5. sonic curve # Tsuneo Kitamoto D 8. quadruple swing # Dajiro Hara D 4. jumping spider # Yuuta Kajiwara D 5. sonic curve # Kouzou Takeda D 8. quadruple swing # Hitoshi Ishii D 5. sonic curve # Takashi Nishimura D 2. propeller bar # Hiroaki Honbo D 8. quadruple swing # Kohei Miyamoto D 5. sonic curve # Hayato Enokido 5. sonic curve # Shinichirou Narita D 5. sonic curve # Hiroshi Miyamoto D 8. quadruple swing # Hiroyuki Gondou D 6. warped wall. time out # Takayuki Suzuki D 4. jumping spider # Nana Suzuki 8. quadruple swing tomomi takano but in tournament 10 they found out she was a rude competitor so days later the producers made someone else run # Yusuke Onuki D 4. jumping spider # Naoki Sakamoto D 7. tile run # Keiichi Sawaki D 5. sonic curve # Hiroaki Takauchi D 4. jumping spider # Kazutaka Yoshino D 8. quadruple swing # Kazunari Ookubo 5. sonic curve # Ryu Maeda 4. jumping spider # Takahiko Suzuki D 1. snake run # Rina Sawayama 7. tile run. fell with 8 seconds left because of warped wall struggles # Minowaman CLEAR 50.8 seconds left # Orakio D 8. quadruple swing # Motohiro Mizoo D 8. quadruple swing # Seiichi Endo D 7. tile run # Shingo Yamamoto CLEAR 55.8 seconds left # Yasuhiro Yamazaki D 8. quadruple swing # Shou Seto D 7. tile run # Yuudai Nakano D 5. sonic curve # Ryoichi Arashida D 4. jumping spider # Kouji Hashimoto 2. propeller bar # RENA 4. jumping spider # Takahiro Tsudaa D 2. propeller bar # Sumito Namba D 8. quadruple swing # Takeo Seto D 4. jumping spider # Tomoyuki CLEAR 52.5 seconds left # Hiroshige Yamamoto D 5. sonic curve # Yousuke Watanabe D 8. quadruple swing # Satoma Okada 5. sonic curve # Keishi Mizukawa D 5. sonic curve # Joji Amano D 4. jumping spider # Hiroki Shimoda D 5. sonic curve # Shintaro Uchiyama D 4. jumping spider # Yutaka Onedari D 8. quadruple swing # Rika Kawamura 8. quadruple swing # Lee En-Chih D 5. sonic curve # Daisuke Morikami D 4. jumping spider # Masaaki Kobayashi 2. propeller bar # Tsuyoshi Takigawa D 4. jumping spider # Taiga Hoshikawa D 5. sonic curve # Hidekazu Inoue CLEAR 41.5 seconds left # Hiromasa Katakabe D 8. quadruple swing # Hiromori Yoshida D 8. quadruple swing # Takayuki Kawashima D 4. jumping spider # Toshiharu Takami D 5. sonic curve # Kouki Ookoshi D 5. sonic curve # Terukazu Ishikawa CLEAR 60.5 seconds left # Tatsuhiro Fujimatsu D 8. quadruple swing # Yuuta Iwabuchi D 4. jumping spider # Keita Tomino D 6. warped wall. ran out of bounds # Makoto Nanbu D 4. jumping spider # Yoshie Kurozumi D 1. snake run # Masashi Hioki 8. quadruple swing. timed out because he scaled the wall after multiple attempts with just 23 seconds left # Yuuji Washimi D 4. jumping spider # Kyosuke Maeda D 8. quadruple swing # Kousei Ito D 8. quadruple swing # Masashi Toyoda D 6. warped wall. ran out of bounds # Masaaki Tatayama 4. jumping spider # Yusuke Morimoto 5. sonic curve # Akinori Higashi D 2. propeller bar # Tomoko Hagiwara CLEAR 58.6 seconds left # Mika Watanabe CLEAR 8.2 seconds left # Ryo Miyazaki D 5. sonic curve # Daisuke Nakano D 4. jumping spider # Kinnikun Nakayama 6. warped wall. ran out of bounds # Wakky D 4. jumping spider # Kenji Takahashi 6. warped wall. ran out of bounds # Shinya Kishimoto D 5. sonic curve # Yoshiyuki Okuyama D 5. sonic curve # Yuuya Kadono D CLEAR 49.5 seconds left # Keitaro Yamamoto D 4. jumping spider # Naoyuki Araki CLEAR 55.2 seconds left # Shunsuke Nagasaki D 2. propeller bar # Hiromichi Sato 4. jumping spider. tried to rush the obstacle and failed # Toshihiro Takeda D 8. quadruple swing # Kazuma Asa D 4. jumping spider # Hitoshi Kanno D CLEAR 52.3 seconds left # Ryo Matachi D 8. quadruple swing # Yuuji Urushihara CLEAR 66.5 seconds left. 1st and only person to scale warped wall in 1st try this tournament. Fastest Time # Makoto Nagano 6. warped wall. ran out of bounds 100 attempts 12 clears Stage 2 60 seconds 1 rope jungle 2 double wedge 3 metal spin 4 wall lifting impossible so they go round the walls without going out of bounds Competitors 3 Yusuke Kosugi CLEAR 15.6 seconds left. Fastest Time 32 Minowaman 1. rope jungle 36 Shingo Yamamoto CLEAR 10.5 seconds left 46 Tomoyuki 1. rope jungle 61 Hidekazu Inoue CLEAR 3.9 seconds left 67 Terukazu Ishikawa 1. rope jungle 81 Tomoko Hagiwara 1. rope jungle 82 Mika Watanabe 1. rope jungle 90 Yuuya Kadono 3. metal spin 92 Naoyuki Araki 1. rope jungle 97 Hitoshi Kanno 1. rope jungle 99 Yuuji Urushihara 3. metal spin 12 attempts 3 clears Stage 3 180 seconds 1 running drop 2 doorknob grasper 3 ultimate cliffhanger is a wall in the middle that makes it impossible so when they get to the wall they touch the water and swim and walk to the pot grasper 4 pot grasper Competitors 3 Yusuke Kosugi 2. doorknob grasper. Joint Last Competitor Standing 36 Shingo Yamamoto 2. doorknob grasper. Joint Last Competitor Standing 61 Hidekazu Inoue 1. running drop 3 attempts 0 clears Stage 4 30 seconds 22m Estimate 1 truss climb 22m Estimate Stage Not Attempted